


A night to remember

by guren666



Category: GameSense - Fandom, MDG - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendly Sleepover goes bad goes almost sexual, Gen, Roasting, What if four hot british boys had a house all to themselves, edgy and cringy, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: After a lot of discussing the matter, Jack gathers his courage and goes to visit his friend Matty. Little did he know, he wasn't to be the only guest and that James and Daniel would be there too.Jack isn't so sure anymore that coming over was such a good idea...





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> These gentlemen deserve some love: 
> 
> Matty - https://twitter.com/GameSense007  
> Jack - https://twitter.com/ModernDay_Gamer  
> Daniel - https://twitter.com/dantdone  
> James -https://twitter.com/huehuehue22123

Surely, this was a joke.

It must be a joke.

 

Jack wasn’t one to fret easily, but damn it, where was Matty?! He was supposed to be waiting for him…

He stood there at the shore, looking around as people passed by him. No one paid much thought to the newcomer to the island, which on one hand eased some of the pressure off his shoulders, but on the other one, he wanted someone to stop and ask him what he’s doing there alone, just standing and looking like a lost Chihuahua.

 

He was angry at himself mostly; he should have asked for Matty’s number. This island was huge (to him it seemed super duper enormous) and he had no idea where Matty lived. He could be living in the center of island or maybe near shore; he could be living underground (with Matty everything was a possibility) or on top of a mountain (okay that was too much…), but the point was he didn’t have even a tiniest idea where he lived.

What else was there to do? He could only wait for him to come and pick him up.

Starting to feel a bit on the edge, Jack repeatedly checked his phone as if magically Matty got his phone number. He couldn’t help but fuss over being alone in unknown environment.

What should he do? He couldn’t bring himself to ask the locals for directions. Stuck at deciding whether or not he should ask someone, he saw a silhouette from afar, approaching. It was hard to tell if it was Matty yet; plus the sun was blindingly shining righ into his eyes.

Blinking, his vision sharpened and he made out his friend was indeed walking towards him. Relieved, he grinned. He’s late. Very late.

 

“Where have you been? Making me wait for you. And yeah, hello.” He said all in one breath.

“Sorry about that. I overslept.” He admitted and Jack made a squeaky sound akin to that of a small annoyed mouse. “Great, to be at the mercy of your sleeping patterns. Had I known you’d make me wait so long, I would have taken the ferry that comes later.”

“Stop getting on my case, **mom**. I’m here now, so let’s get going. It’s getting pretty cold.”

He turned on heel. Matty couldn’t tell him he and his friends were setting up a huge coming over party at his house. After all, it was supposed to be a surprise.

Jack grabbed his luggage he brought along and went after Matty who casually walked beside him. Despite it being an island, it wasn’t so cold as he imagined. It was quite the opposite; the humidity in the air was palpable. “How was your trip?” He made a small talk with the other teen who shrugged. “Boring. I had nothing to do. Good thing I brought my tablet with me. For some reason the mobile data don’t work.”

“It’s because of mobile networks.”

 

“What, mate are you saying I’m coming over to somewhere I won’t get a good reception?”

“Yeah, pretty much. What did you expect, seriously.”

“I don’t know! Ah, forget it. It’s just for a few days.” He muttered under his nose, which earned him a raised brow from Matty. “Anyway, what is there to do around here?” Jack started and the other teenager threw a stinky stare his way. “This ain’t no theme park, so sorry to disappoint you. But, we have beaches all around the island. We can go to one tomorrow.”

It’s a good thing I brought swimming trunks just in case, Jack thought, tramping next to him. Matty led him among the well – kept grass, stepping onto the sidewalk.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived (Jack assumed so from the way Matty familiarly walked inside a yard of one of the houses) and walked right straight the front door. Jack took in the size of house.

He didn’t properly pass through the porch when he saw two other faces. They stood in the doorway, leaning on the wall. Jack grimaced. Matty didn’t tell him he’ll have Daniel and James over. Well, this will be interesting.

 

“There you are. Matty told us you’d be coming over, we couldn’t miss the opportunity, since he has the house to himself for the whole weekend.” Daniel stopped leaning and stood up normally, donning that smug that never bode well.

James giggled. “It’s nice to have a new face around. Come on in, Matty is inside, preparing for the sleepover.”

Wait, what. He didn’t know both of his friends would be staying over. In a sense, he was happy he won’t be completely alone with Matty. Because it would be just awkward. This way, he’ll get more comfortable and can relax.

Maybe that’s why Matty invited them (or they invited themselves?) to the sleepover. James and Daniel waited for him to get in, following closely behind bewildered Jack, who for the first time stepped inside a (internet) friend’s house.

 

It was normal, despite his expectations (since Matty was weirdo he thought the house must have some perks too), but it looked like a normal household.

Matty’s head peeked out from above the stairs. “What’s taking so long? Get up here.”

Dan and James shared a glance, shrugging and strolled up the stairs. Jack left his luggage in the hallway, out of the way. He’ll grab it later.

He went up, taking the stairs by two, when he came upon a corridor. From one door he saw Daniel’s bright yellowish hair disappear inside the room. That must be Matty’s room.

The trio were sitting on a couch (must have been brought up, because last time he Skype called him, the couch wasn’t there), setting up the gaming session. He should have seen it coming.

Gaming is what they do. He crossed over the spacey room, halting before them. James handed him a joystick. He blinked, taking the Playstation 4 controller, giving him a questioning brisk look. “You know what’s coming, right?” 

Jack shook head. “Minecraft Story Mode!” Daniel said and Jack loudly groaned in protest. _Anything_ but Minecraft. “I sincerely hope you’re kidding.”

 

Daniel’s head bobbed to the side, then he burst out laughing when he saw Jack’s face. “Dude, you should have seen the look on your face! We were joking. We’ll be playing some Rainbow Six Siege. Since we know you suck at FPS games, you’ll play with half the squad. We’ll take turns playing with you.”

Matty sat behind his desk in front of his computer, Daniel sat down on the couch. James and Jack joined him. The game was starting up.

 

While they waited in game lobby, Matty sneaked away, bringing out several bottles of alcohol, including mango vodka, normal vodka and some local distilled moonshine, eight beer cans, energy drinks and four glasses (pretty large ones).

Daniel took some of the stuff from him, so he wouldn’t drop anything. Jack glanced at the direction, his eyes widened. “Whoa, whoa. You guys are serious?”

“Mate, this isn’t some lame gaming night with four hot british adolescents – minus Matty because he’s a fat frick.” Matty rolled eyes. This will turn into 3vs1 roast later in the evening, when they’ll be drunk under the table – or couch for that matter.

“Ladies, ladies calm your tits. Let’s have a toast first and I’ll come back with something to eat. By the way Jack, have you eaten something? Drinking on empty stomach isn’t exactly the best idea.”

Jack and James were already in a match, hardly paying attention to what their host was asking. Jack missed his shot, leaving himself vulnerable and he died from a well placed headshot. He cursed, turning on the couch, facing him. “No, I haven’t eaten anything since I went on the ferry. I feared I would get boat sick.”

Matty put their ‘party equipment’ on the table, opening himself a beer. He took a sip. Daniel poured vodka in all four glasses. No shot glasses, straight going to normal sized glasses.

Jack eyed the glasses now full to the brim with transparent fluid. Four boys at house party alone… what could possibly go wrong? He picked it up, waiting for other three to pick up theirs. Jack brought the foully smelling liquid to his lips, raising it up.

“A toast to the night to remember! Cheers!!” They clinked and drank some. Daniel and James finished their drink sooner than Matty and Jack. “That’s one down of the many we’ll have.”

Burping, Matty put down his halfway finished glass of vodka. “Kay, be right back boys, Jack come with me to kitchen, I’ll make something to eat, or maybe we have leftovers.”

“What, leftovers? Are you treating me like a dog?”

 

“Stop being so melodramatic and move.” He urged him, dragging him downstairs. James and Daniel exchanged quick looks. “So, a quick game?” Daniel inquired and James nodded with a cunning grin.

 

Meanwhile…

 

Matty was heating up some of the leftovers on the stove, disinterested. Jack sat behind the table, feeling very out of place here. Maybe because this was his first visit to a friend he knew from online. Almost two years. Matty was so nice when he just began to talk with him, but he’s changed. It’s completely fine, people change all the time.

Inside, Jack was sure Matty was still timid.  It must be a deeply buried coyness. He spaced out and snapped back just when Matty sat a plate with food before him, including tableware. He sat down and Jack ate at slow pace, all the while they maintained a pretty normal (for their standards) conversation.

 Of course, they talked about another possible collab, but Jack firmly refused to get a gaming top notch computer, so the collab was so to say written in the stars (in other words most likely never happening) and Matty said no to going back to all time gaming on Playstation 4. He spend lots of money on his computer, he might as well sell his Playstation and all the games.

Once he was finished eating, Matty picked up his plate and put in the sink; he’ll wash the dishes… later.

 

They went upstairs. Daniel was stretching and James suppressed a yawn. Both hoped things would liven up.

Jack and Matty entered the room, their gazes shifted to them. “And just in time before I fell asleep.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to upset my stomach.”

“Pish – posh, let’s get this party started.”

Without further ado, the four Brits opened the cold one (Matty already opened his can of beer) and drank. At first slowly, but Daniel turned it into a drinking competition. Which he won, downing down the second beer can faster than anyone else. Emerging victorious, he grinned, wiping his chin. “I WON!”

 

“Congrats, congrats, but don’t think you’ve won just yet. I’ve a horribly bad idea. So bad it’s **good**.” James stressed the last word, grabbing Daniel’s shoulder, whispering something in his ear. When a naughty grin showed on his face, Jack and Matty feared the worst.

“We’ll play some never have I ever. We have the booze for it.”

 

Jack audibly sighed. He should have known something like this will happen. But, it’ll be fun and he’ll learn more about his friends.

At this time, Jack didn’t know how he wished he could take back what was said and done.

 

The four sat down, waiting in dead silence. James took it upon himself to begin. “Never have I ever done ‘favors’ for Maff Long.”  He said, stone – faced. Their reactions were priceless. Matty coughed and Daniel’s face lit up. Jack, clueless to what was happening gawked. He heard that name, it’s Matty’s teacher, who is also an emoji in Discord server. But why…?

He was appalled when Matty and Daniel drank, emptying their glasses. Unable to hide his devilish smile, James cackled. Oh, this will be a night to remember indeed.

Next up to ask was Daniel, who was feeling the effects of alcohol a bit more than usual, hiccupping he raised his glass. “Never have I ever tried to suck my wil – “he shook head, no make it more dirty, “suck my penis.” He hiccupped again, meeting their eyes. No one made eye contact with him.

Red as ripe tomato, Jack drank it all in one gulp, to wash away his lingering shame. He could have very well lied, but that’s cowardly. James rolled eyes, but drank his share of moonshine mixed with mango vodka, not even a bit ashamed. And Matty’s face was indefinable color between purple and red. “Oh you edgy, edgy man. I hate you.” Nevertheless, he downed his drink in three gulps.

 

Daniel laughed for a good minute before he got over their reactions. They had to know he would ask only this type of questions.

After Jack somehow swallowed his humiliation (along with dignity) he aggressively thumped the table, picking up his glass. “Never would I ever give up my gaming pc and be willingly stuck with PS4 and smashing Gary 200.”

A grunt from Matty made him switch attention to him, as he was drinking his… what was it, third glass?

Matty belched, his cheeks tinted red. He was undeniably getting inebriated. Was it just him or was he seeing two Jacks…? He tilted his head to a side, frowning. Maybe this was a bad idea… Cursing his bad luck, he thought of how he hated Jack sometimes. Since he couldn’t think of anything, he said what was on his mind. “Never have I ever hated someone more than Jack.”

This question was a double edged sword, it could go either way. If he suspected Daniel and James would take a drink, he was wrong. Narrowing eyes, his blurry vision focused on Matty who openly glared at his guest. “I hate you Jack.”

“I hate you too, Matty. Feeling is mutual. No homo.”

 

Scoffing, Matty took the penalty drink, plus the normal one. 

He slammed the empty glass on the table, blinking.

His bladder was protesting, he stood up on his wobbly feet. “Be right back boyz, gotta empty the dragon.” He went off, stumbling.

 

Daniel and Jack were nowhere as drunk as Matty was (and James was pretty much still sober), so he stood up to see if Matty is alright, but they halted him. “Schtay here and dring with uz, he can handel himself.” Daniel slurred, insisting. 

With mixed feelings, he watched Matty go down the stairs on his own. 

He’ll be fine.

James joined back in the conversation as they roasted Matty (their favorite activity), poured themselves more alcohol, making merry.

Some time must have passed, because he still wasn’t back. It was Jack who also noticed Matty was gone for too long. “Wait, where is Matty?”

Daniel shrugged. “We schould investigate.”  

James couldn’t agree more. He helped Daniel up and Jack supported him from other side.

They went downstairs, step by step, careful not to trip. “Matty, Maaaatttyyy!” Jack called out, but there was no reply nor other noises.

“Mattyyy, you drunk. Get out here!”

 

Still no reply.

Intrigued, they split up to look for him.

The first stop was toilet – he wasn’t there. Then they checked all others rooms.  Mighty intrigued, James stopped before the front door, he was pretty sure he heard something…

He peeked outside, going outside. He saw two dark figures on the ground. It couldn’t be…? 

“I might have found him. Come and take a look.”

Interested, they crossed the few meters and saw Matty lying on the floor, with his dog next to him, also sleeping. Soundly.

 

“Heeey, look!! Here he is.” Daniel said and Jack smirked, only so –so deciding against not taking a picture. This would be perfect for blackmailing. But, he was a good friend and stayed his hand away from his phone.

James knelt down, gently shaking with him. Matty didn’t even budge. 

Jack and Daniel tried a more direct approach. “Helloooo Matthew. Wakey, wakey!” They yelled out into the night.

It worked. Matty stirred, opening eyes. “Hm, wha, what happened?”

“Got smashed pretty badly, that’s what happened. But we’re still not done. Come on, get up – time to have a drink.”

 

He was getting up, looking at them. “Leave me alone… I feel like I’m gonna puke… the four of us get together, I knew something like this would happen…”

James grabbed onto him, so he wouldn’t fall to the ground as a sack of potatoes. He could tell Matty had more than enough, he couldn’t hold his alcohol.

And, they could all use some sleep.

 

He patted him. “Okay, I think that’s enough for today. We should all rest up. We have a long day before us tomorrow.”

Matty groaned. “Uughn, I’m never drinking with you guys again. Ever.”

“Aaaw, don’t say that. We want to do drunk livestreams. You absolutely have to participate.”

He energetically shook head. “Noooooeee, I’ll sooner smash Jack than do a drunken livestream.”  

“Aw, you’re just saying that now. You know you want to.” He didn’t leave much room for objections, making Matty walk.

 

The four made it to Matty’s room. James wanted to tuck Matty in and he almost did it, were it not for Jack and Daniel jumping at him. They collapsed into a mess of limbs, Matty snuggled into James and the other two were on the brink of passing out.

Succumbing to his fate, James somehow slept on a bed with them, tangled and trapped between their bodies.

Well, friends do make some strange bedfellows, he thought to himself, falling asleep after ten minutes of trying to get out.

 

The next morning, they all had a hangover; each in a differing stage, doubled with nausea.

Matty didn’t want to play Never have I ever again.

 

_~ THE END~_


End file.
